


Stronger Together - #DanversSistersWeek

by DrunkAtComicCon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Danvers Sisters Week, F/F, Fluff, just a bunch of fics about Kara and Alex and the Superfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkAtComicCon/pseuds/DrunkAtComicCon
Summary: A collection of fics written for the #DanversSistersWeek





	1. Renegade Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first of seven short fics about the Danvers Sisters. Today's prompt was "Sister Night". I hope you enjoy!

Sister Night had a long tradition between the two Danvers sisters. Back when they were kids and shared a room, almost every night was Sister Night for them. They didn’t call it that back then, though. It was just daily life. They spend the nights on the roof, watching the stars, Alex teaching Kara about earthly customs and Kara telling stories of Krypton. That was their Sister Night when they were teenagers.

Then Alex went off to college and everything changed. Kara’s anchor and hero had gone away and her nerdy self was stuck in high school for another year. Being away from her sister took its toll on Alex as well, so they established a routine. Every Tuesday night both of them would keep their evenings free for each other. They would talk the night away, swapping stories of their week, giggling, and laughing until Eliza would send Kara to bed.

When Kara finally joined Alex at college, they kept up their Tuesday nights. Kara would join Alex in her more spacious quarters and they would watch movies and binge-eat pizza and potstickers. Nothing would ever come between them and their Sister Night. 

Their weekly Sister Night stayed their tradition through the next years and no matter what life threw at them both, they did their best to keep it up. Even after Kara coming out as Supergirl and Alex starting to date Maggie, the Tuesday nights stayed as sacred as possible.

So, when Alex’s text came in, Kara already knew that she would not be happy about its content. It couldn’t be good. It was Tuesday night and that little text message was going to screw Sister Night up for her. It was always like that. 

_Supergirl is needed. 37th and Harbour St._

Kara sighed. The day just kept getting better and better. First her lunch with Lena and now this. Of course, she loved being Supergirl, but especially today she could have done with a break. And especially today she really could have done with Alex’s advice. 

Sure, she and Lena didn’t fight or anything, but still, there was this nagging feeling of something being wrong that wouldn’t leave Kara. Not after Lena had basically thrown her out right after lunch. Naturally, she had it done with her usual grace and respectfulness. Nonetheless, Kara felt odd about the abrupt ending of their date. 

Kara had flown to New York to get that Brooklyn pizza Lena secretly loved so much and, on her way to Lena’s office, had picked up fresh flowers for her girlfriend. Lena had seemed to enjoy both of those things and had been showing the typical affection. She even cuddled up against Kara’s side during their meal. But as soon as they had finished their lunch, she had kissed Kara goodbye and had returned to her work without their usual post-lunch lingering. 

Kara had felt dumbfounded and even a little hurt and she could really use her sister. She needed to talk about it. Had she done something wrong and wasn’t aware of it? Was Lena mad at her for some reason? Kara felt restless not knowing the answer to her questions.

Work hadn’t improved Kara’s mood either. Snapper had been grumpier than normally and after snapping at Kara for the umpteenth time she had given up and gone home early. 

Preparing for Sister Night had given her something to do and the prospect of having Alex to herself for a whole evening had given her something to look forward to. But, of course, she wasn’t to have a single quiet night now, was she? 

In the blink of an eye she had changed out of her comfy sweats and jumper into the tightness of her Supergirl outfit. A leap and she was out of the window, zooming through the icy winds of the night sky. 

She reached the abandoned warehouse on the corner of 37th and Harbour Street in mere minutes. A swift x-raying of the building revealed nothing out of the ordinary and Kara landed with a thud in front of the entrance. The big door was ajar and she silently slipped inside. 

The spacious room was lit by the pale moonlight invading through the skylights. The warehouse was empty except for a plain carton box standing in the middle of the room. Kara couldn’t see any wires inside the box so she approached slowly, hyperaware of her surroundings. Nothing moved. Nothing made a sound. 

As she got closer, Kara could see a card lying on top of the box. In the pallid moonlight, she recognised her sister’s slanting handwriting.

_Open the box, put on what’s in there and come down to the old docks. Love, Alex_

Kara raised an eyebrow and knelt to fold out the top of the box. Her gaze fell on a red and blue flannel and blue jeans sticking out from under a dark brown cowboy hat. She took the clothing out of the box just to reveal a pair of brand-new cowboy boots. After a second of realising Alex’s surprise, an excited squeal filled the dusty air.

In a twirl, Kara changed into the outfit her sister had positioned for her and stuffed her Supergirl outfit into the messenger bag Alex had added as a precaution. She snapped it shut and exited the building, racing down the dimly lit street down towards the old docks. 

She reached the end of the street within a few minutes. When she turned right, hundreds of fairy lights greeted her with their warm light. The railings of the pier and the near trees were covered in them and made the night turn as bright as day. And beneath them stood Alex and the Superfriends, all of them dressed in similar cowboy gear.

Alex was the first to reach Kara, a broad grin on her lips. Maggie was there, looking like the small-town girl from Nebraska she used to be. James had gone full on Clint Eastwood, including the poncho and Winn looked like Woody from Toy Story. J’onn tugged self-consciously on his flannel and M’gann constantly adjusted her hat, but they both smiled like proud parents. 

And then there was Lena. She had gotten rid of her red lipstick and the sharp eyeliner, but that didn’t diminish her beauty in any way. Her raven hair framed her pale face in lush waves and Kara’s heart skipped a beat at the radiant smile her girlfriend gave her. 

“What is all this?” Kara asked in amazement and made a wide-ranging gesture with her arms. It earned her another proud grin from Alex.

“Well,” her sister started, “your earth birthday’s next week and I remembered that you wanted to do line dancing last year and since last year ended in disaster I wanted to make this year’s earth birthday perfect so… well…” She interrupted her ramblings and took a deep breath before starting over. “You wanted to learn how to line dance and well, Maggie knows some steps so we set this up and she was teaching us so we could surprise you…”

Alex got cut off by her sister’s strong arms wrapping around her and enclosing her in a bone-crushing hug. She huffed out a laugh at Kara’s excited squealing.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, Alex! This is absolutely perfect!” 

They had set up a table with food and drinks and an impromptu dance floor with an impressively high-tech sound system. The latter being a contribution from Winn. Maggie got them to form two lines, taking Kara in their midst. She and Alex formed the front. 

For the next hour, Maggie taught Kara the steps to several line dances until they were all sweaty, endorphins coursing through their veins, big grins on their faces. Their boots rattled on the wooden planks, their heavy breathing was drowned out by Carrie Underwood. 

Winn was the first to demand a break, so they all moved to the buffet, where J’onn loaded their plates with slices of greasy pizza and steaming potstickers and M’gann cracking open beers for everybody. 

When they had all caught their breath, Maggie cranked up the volume on the stereo again. She turned to Alex, taking her hand, and spinning her into her arms. Before the rest of the group knew what was going on, Maggie started a fast two-step with her girl, twirling Alex around, lifting her off the ground, dipping her. Their bodies worked together in perfect synch. 

When the song ended and their lips connected in one swift motion, applause erupted from the Superfriends. Alex drew back and laughed a breathy laugh, turning to their friends. 

“Wanna pick that jaw off the floor, Schott?” she joked and Winn snapped his open mouth shut immediately. 

“Can we please learn that, too?” Kara squealed in excitement and Maggie’s smile broadened. She nodded and started to pair them all up. She stayed with Alex as her partner. They had secretly trained for this night for weeks and knew each other’s every move by heart. 

“Kara, you’re pairing up with Lena. J’onn and M’gann, you two are together. And that leaves you two, Winn and James. That okay with you?” She received nothing but excited nodding from the group, so she continued. 

She started off with the basic steps, repeating them until everyone had them right, before adding twirls and dips into the mix. To Kara’s surprise, Lena picked up all the steps and twists and twirls in no time.

“I used to take Irish River Dance classes,” her girlfriend confessed upon noticing Kara’s confused expression before pressing a tender kiss to her lips. She was exceptional at leading and adjusting Kara’s position and execution of steps and by the time Maggie called for a partner switch, she glided seamlessly into Alex’s arms.

“How are you feeling, Kara?” her big sister wanted to know. The radiant smile on Kara’s lips would have sufficed as an answer.  
“Fantastic! This is so much fun!” Kara exclaimed over the thunderous beat of the music. 

Kara wrapped her arms around Alex and hugged her tight. “Thank you for organising this, Alex! Thank you so much!”

Alex just hugged her tighter and whispered softly, “Anything for you, Kara. Always.”


	2. Tumbling Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Danvers Sisters Week day 2. Today's prompt is "I got you". Enjoy!

She was tumbling down towards the ground and right in this moment she could have sworn that she had never been this terrified before. Gravity pulled her down, faster and faster towards the ground, a faint scream left her hips and got swallowed by the air rushing past her. The dark was creeping in on her and Kara was fighting to keep her consciousness.

But Alex was there. She was always there. She got her. Somehow her sister had managed to organise a safety net to catch her. Ten agents stood with her in a circle, stretching out the net, ready for Supergirl’s heavy impact. Her back hit the net and she bounced off. Once. Twice. And the darkness swallowed her.

When Kara came to her senses, she was staring at the sun. The bright light hurt her eyes and she shut them quickly. To her right she heard movement and then slender fingers wrapped around her hand and squeezed lightly.

“I got you, Kara,” Alex’s voice was barely above a whisper and Kara had trouble hearing her. She felt like her senses were damped by fog she couldn’t clear off. Soft lips pressed against her sweaty forehead right above the epicentre of her pulsing headache.

Slowly her nervous system came back to life, intensifying the pain in her bones and muscles. It grew and grew until Kara could bear it no more. A coarse scream wrestled its way out of her throat, her body tensed up and began to quake. A needle. A stab into her arms. Liquid that set Kara’s veins on fire.

She whimpered as the fog clouding her senses grew thicker and the pain slowly ebbed off and became a white static noise in the back of her brain.

“I got you, Kara,” Alex whispered again, her hand now stroking Kara’s hair. Another kiss to her forehead and Kara let the darkness surround and swallow her.

When Kara came to again, the blinding light of the DEO’s artificial sun had gone. Someone – probably Alex – had dimmed the lights in the med bay. The only thing illuminating the room were the monitors Kara was hooked on. The only sound was the EKG steadily beating in perfect synch with her heartbeat.

Kara opened her eyes fully and looked around the room. Her gaze fell upon a figure, crouched in a chair, head resting on their chest. Alex had stayed with her and must have nodded of while Kara was unconscious. A weak smile formed on Kara’s lips at the sight of her sleeping sister. She looked so carefree and relaxed. As if the weight of the world had finally lifted off her shoulders.

For a while, Kara just watched her sister’s chest slowly rise and fall in her sleep. The calmness of it put her on ease. For a moment, all was well. The cruel world outside didn’t exist.

Just as Kara was about to say something, Alex’s body tensed up and she jolted awake. She looked around in confusion, briefly not realising where she was.

“Hey there,” Kara whispered with a coarse voice. The next thing she knew, Alex was at her side, clutching her sister’s hand with her own.

“How are you feeling, Kara?” Worry stained her voice. A faint smile on her lips. A concerned crinkle on her forehead.

“Tired and weak,” Kara confessed. Her eyelids start3ed to feel heavy and the fog was creeping back in on her senses again. “What happened?”

“You powered yourself out during the fight,” Alex responded, sounding anxious, squeezing her hand harder.

“But you caught me.” A smile formed on Kara’s lips. “You got me. Like you always do.”

“Yes, I got you. Always, Kara. Always.”


	3. Flame Con

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! I'm a day behind schedule, but here is my take on the "Nerd Sisters" prompt. Enjoy!

They still weren’t quite sure how they had managed to convince J’onn to give them all off. It might have been the argument that now that Supergirl had come out as bisexual, she was a queer icon and had to be there. It might have been the fact that this would be an important experience for Alex and her journey of embracing her own sexuality fully. It might have been the Danvers sisters’ puppy eyes and the feared Sawyer pout that made J’onn’s resistance crumble into itself. In the end, he gave them all off and labelled it as a team-building-exercise for anyone stupid enough to question his decision. How wouldn’t lend them the jet, though.

On Thursday night, chaos reigned in the Danvers/Sawyer household as Alex desperately tried to bring order to her fiancée’s catastrophic packing system and Maggie made a game of throwing down said system. When the LCorp vehicle to the airport arrived, Alex snapped at the driver and Maggie couldn’t get rid of a shit-eating grin. They made up on their way to the airfield, though, to the very displeasure of their poor driver. 

Lena’s jet was awaiting them and judging by the silhouettes behind the aircraft’s windows, they were the last ones to arrive. And indeed, Kara, Lena, Winn, and James had already made themselves comfortable in the luxurious seats, their luggage stowed away in the back of the cabin. Alex brought their bags to the others’ before flopping down on the seat next to Kara. Maggie curled up on a seat across the aisle.

Just as they had all fastened their seat belts, Lena returned from the cockpit and within minutes they were up in the air and heading towards New York City.

“I’m so excited!” Kara squealed as soon as they could take off their seat belts. A brilliant smile lit up her face and Alex could see her floating a fraction of an inch above her seat.   
“It’s gonna be _so_ amazing!” She frantically flailed her arms, causing Alex to burst into a throaty laughter at her adorableness. The rest of the group soon joined in, endeared by Kara’s childlike outburst.

“Whose idea was going to Flame Con in the first place?” Lena eventually asked when the laughter had died down a bit. Half of the fingers were suddenly pointing at Alex who in turn firmly pointed at Maggie. Maggie just shrugged.  
“Hey, it’s a fabulous convention! And at least it wasn’t me who started the whole cosplay business!” She shot a very pointed look towards her fiancée who promptly ignored her. Kara received the same annoyed look from Lena. 

“Cosplaying is fun!” Kara remarked.  
“Says the costumed hero,” Maggie shot back and rolled her eyes.  
“Kara’s right, though,” Alex defended her little sister.  
“Nerds!” Maggie huffed, another eyeroll following.  
“Takes one to know one, Sawyer.”  
“Well, I agree with the Danvers sisters on this one.”  
“Sure you do, Winn. Too bad no one asked you.”  
“I gotta admit, it does sound like it’s gonna be fun.”  
“ _Et tu_ , James?” Maggie let out an overdramatic sigh. “Seems like we’re alone on this one, Luthor.”

*

Three hours later, the plane touched ground and rolled out on the landing strip. By then the group was mildly drunk and the cosplay discourse long forgotten. Chatting and laughing, they unloaded their luggage and stowed it away in the car awaiting them. Lena had rented them a spacious apartment near the hotel in which the convention took place. Alex ordered food for the group while the others unpacked and made themselves comfortable. The rest of the evening was spent eating and drinking before they went to bed. It was still early, but they unanimously agreed that they needed every minute of sleep they could get.

Nonetheless, morning dawned on them faster than any of them appreciated. Within the next hour they managed to create a perfect mess in the whole apartment, littering every available surface with clothing and make up and face paint and hair products and whatnot. The apartment came with two large bathrooms, but even they couldn’t quite handle the hassle that ensued. Winn and James occupied the living room, covering the expensive carpet with fake fur as Winn helped James into his Chewbacca costume.

In the meantime, Kara had Lena perched on the rim of the bathtub and her laptop next to the sink – a hair tutorial playing on a loop – while she perfected Lena’s Lexa hairdo. She expertly wove beads into the elaborate grid of hair slowly forming under her fingers. Lena silently endured the tugging and frizzing and the abuse of her hair roots. Internally she was mourning the less of her hair’s glossy and smooth texture.

In the other bathroom, Alex was wrestling her way into a perfect replica of the Captain America uniform.  
“This thing is impractical and in no way combat-fit,” she ranted while Maggie zipped up the corset-like top of Alex’s costume.  
“You’re not the one with the skirt so stop whining,” Maggie grunted, smoothing out the fabric covering her thighs for the umpteenth time.  
“That never stopped Peggy Carter from kicking ass,” Alex retorted and grinned goofily at her fiancée. Maggie just huffed in return, slamming the army hat on top of her head. 

*

The convention was only two blocks away, so instead of troubling their driver, the six of them decided to walk. Surprisingly few people turned around to gawk at the strange party consisting of Han Solo, Chewbacca, Wanheda, Commander Lexa, Captain America and Peggy Carter walking down the street, chatting vividly. They were by far not the weirdest thing this neighbourhood would see on this day. 

The advantages of attending this with a Luther was the ability of skipping queues and shortly after arriving at the hotel, the group walked in, full VIP passes dangling around their necks. The flood of people in colourful cosplays and smart merchandise shirts was incredible and they _awed_ and _ohhed_ when the escalator took them upstairs and the convention floor opened before their eyes. Tables stood side by side, loaded with merchandise, books, graphic novels, works of artists, canvas and paper that were yet to be filled with expertise. 

They were just around the corner of the fist aisle when a young boy – he might have been fifteen or even younger – came to an abrupt halt in front of James. His eyes widened in amazement at the big, fluffy Wookie in front of him.  
“Can I… can I hug you, Chewbacca?” the boy stuttered, causing the group to smile warmly at him. James didn’t answer, but let out a long, approving Wookie sound and opened his arms wide. In a heartbeat, the boy’s face was buried in James’ fur. James ruffled the kid’s blue, pink and white died hair and let out another perfect Wookie sound. From there on James was almost always surrounded by the younger convention attendants who all wanted to get a hug from the big Wookie. 

In the meantime, Kara and Alex had pulled out the schedules of their must-attend panels and events they had previously prepared. Lena peaked at their elaborate flow charts, shook her head, and went back to stand next to Maggie.  
“They are crazy,” she simply deadpanned, eyes still widened in amazement. “They have planned everything. Down to the last minute.”  
“They’re nerds, Lena. That’s how they roll,” Maggie laughed and sympathetically patted her shoulder. “And that’s why we love ‘em.”

*

The whole day consisted of Kara and Alex dragging the Superfriends to every panel possible, before completely over-boarding on merchandise. Alex forced Maggie to sit for a portrait together with Lena and Kara and decided she would hang the resulting drawing in their living room. Maggie didn’t even try to argue with her and she had to admit, that the comic-y style of the drawing did wonders to her legs and ass. Later, Lena got bullied into buying an Iron Man lamp, because Kara thought it was cool and Winn got one in the shape of the Millennium Falcon for James ‘office. 

When they were finally back at the apartment, Lena threw herself dramatically on the couch, draping a hand over her eyes, smearing the black face paint even more. Maggie didn’t even reach the couch, but came to lie on the fur stained carpet, face down and sprawled out over the whole thing. James’s first thing to do was tossing his mask on the next surface and wiggling out of the suit. The tank top and the thin shorts he had worn underneath were soaked in sweat and he positioned himself directly in front of the running fan. Winn collapsed next to Maggie, bags of merchandise still in hand. Only Kara and Alex seemed to still have energy left. They were already chatting about the best time to show up to the afterparty. 

Kara was the first to shower and comb out the dirt and paint in her hair. She was to attend the party as Supergirl and it took a long time to get her hair back to its normal glossy state. She was halfway through the process, when the shower door opened and Lena stepped inside. It took Alex’s loud banging on the door, to make them leave the shower forty minutes later. By then, the rest of the group had gotten rid of their cosplays and changed into geek chic par excellence. They said goodbye to Kara and headed out. Kara followed fifteen minutes later, relishing her very superhero-y entrance on stage. The nerdy queer kids around her went wild and Kara couldn’t stop grinning. Alex stood amongst them, proud like every big sister would be, a single tear running down her cheek. The impression her little sister left on the community and the sheer joy in the audience was incredible, but nothing in comparison to the panel Kara held the following day.

The _Ask Supergirl_ panel’s line up was huge and without their VIP passes, the Superfriends wouldn’t have gotten any seats even though the organizers were constantly adding chairs. In the end, people were even sitting on the floor and standing along the walls. Everyone wanted a chance to chat with THE Supergirl. 

“Who’s your superhero?” a skinny girl with dark skin and a Princess Leia shirt asked.  
“My hero is my sister, Alex. She’s always there for me and has taught me all about earth customs that I know now.” Alex grinned as Kara’s eyes briefly met hers.

“Is there someone special in your life?” a pink-haired boy on crutches asked, making Kara blush a little.  
“Yes, there is and she is the most beautiful girl in the whole universe!” Lena silently whipped away a tear and Alex slung an arm around her shoulders.

“I don’t really have a question,” an elderly lady rasped into the microphone. The whole room went completely quiet. “But I want to thank you, Supergirl. Your coming out gave me the courage to finally come out to my children and grandchildren.”  
Kara’s choked up response went under in the roaring applause and cheering that suddenly erupted all around the room.

After the panel and a change of clothing, Kara ran towards her sister, embracing her in a bone-crushing hug.   
“You did great, Kara,” Alex said, burying her face in Kara’s hair. “I am so, so proud of you.”  
“Thanks, Alex.”   
“Always, little sis. And now let’s go check out that Harry Potter panel!”  
Kara squealed and linked their arms and together they sprinted towards the other side of the convention floor. Maggie and Lena just stood still, shaking their heads, whispering in unison, “Nerds.”


	4. Alex, NO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, folks! Welcome to my take on today's prompt "Alex no!"-"Alex, YES!" This is weird and somehow it escalated. Enjoy!

The first time Kara caught her had been an accident. They had been sitting up on the roof, watching the stars when Alex felt thirsty and wanted to go inside to get a bottle of soda from her secret stash. She jumped to her feet, slipped, and fell over the edge. Kara only barely caught her. It was a miracle that Eliza didn’t catch them. 

The second time Kara caught her had been out of pure reflex. She saw Alex getting hurled over the edge by an alien twice her size and she reacted on pure instinct, only realising that she had leaped after her sister when her arms had long wrapped around the slender body. And when her sister was safely put down to the ground, Kara went off to beat up the alien who had the audacity to try to kill her sister. 

The third time Kara caught her, war was raging on in National City. She heard Alex in her ear yelling to meet her outside. The next thing she saw was Alex jumping over the rails of the DEO building, illuminated by the blue beam of her ray gun. For a moment Alex was tumbling down, accelerating towards the ground. And then Kara’s arms wrapped around her, catching her, carrying her off to relative safety.

The fourth time Kara caught her, Alex almost gave her a heart attack. She had finished work early and knew that Kara was almost back at the DEO too, so she had reactivated her comes and yelled, “Hey, Kara, catch me!” That it was J’onn’s idea and that Alex had a parachute on in case it didn’t work was something Kara found out much later. After their stunt during the alien invasion, J’onn believed this move might come in handy in combat and was determined to train Kara to be able to catch her sister at any given moment. Much to Kara’s disapproval.

By now, Alex had made a game out of jumping off rooftops at the most inconvenient of times. No matter whether Kara was about to go to bed, or working a story, or even on a date with Lena. And apparently, just falling over the rail wasn’t enough for Alex anymore either. She turned summersaults, took dives, and went all high diver on Kara. Kara hated it. So much.

Alex, on the other hand, loved it. The exhilaration of the free fall with the 99.9% chance of being caught by her little sister. She would never tell Maggie about any of this, because her fiancée would whoop her ass for being this reckless, but secretly she researched new jumps and figures to try out. She would have the computer run an algorithm to spit out random times and dates to prevent Kara from starting to predict her fallings.

She didn’t know where Kara was by the time she climbed to the top of one of National City’s skyscrapers. It was in the middle of the night and the city laid beautifully illuminated beneath her. She put her coms into her ear, switching it on. Kara had been instructed to leave hers in and on all the time. But Alex wasn’t quite prepared for what suddenly filled her ear. 

Heavy breathing and low moaning reached Alex’s ear. Her little sister’s heavy breathing. Her little sister’s moaning of Lena Luthor’s name. And god, would Alex enjoy jumping this time. It might just help pushing those pictures out of her mind. 

“Kara, now,” she spoke into her coms. She heard a startled squeal and Lena’s concerned voice.   
“Alex, no!”  
“Alex, YES!”

She tumbled through the air, wind whipping at her face, cold air filling her lungs. The rush of the wind filled her ears and cleared her thoughts. The ground was coming closer and closer. Kara’s impact on her body was harsh and Kara’s arms around her waist were steady. They soared higher and higher, towards Alex’s apartment, through the open window into her living room. Kara put her sister down and put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at her sister. Only now, Alex noticed that Kara wasn’t wearing her Supergirl outfit. Instead she was clad in an oversized t-shirt – Alex was positive that it was Lena’s – and boxers. 

“This has to stop, Alex,” Kara said, shifting from one leg to the other, obviously uncomfortable. Alex was positive that if Kara had her glasses on, she would be fidgeting with them right now. It was cute. Still, Alex wasn’t ready to let go what she had heard over the coms.  
“I will stop it if you tell me how long this thing between you and Lena Luthor has been going on,” Alex retorted, crossing her arms in front of her chest, raising her eyebrow in return. 

Kara spluttered and stuttered and went beet red. Alex just grinned and slowly backed up towards the window. Her legs already touched the windowsill when Kara finally realised.  
“Alex, no!”  
“ALEX, YES!!”  
She jumped.  
“Oh Rao, dang it!”


	5. We're The Badass Danvers Sisters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess, somewhere on this planet it's still day 5, so yay me? And with that I welcome y'all to today's "Badass Sisters" prompt. I hope you enjoy!

Thick, white fog billowed around their shoulders. Alex’s accelerated heartbeat drummed in Kara’s ear, she could feel her sister’s tensed muscles as they were both crouched down behind a large rock. Ale had her rifle pressed against her chest, her finger never leaving the trigger. Kara clutched to her own rifle, desperately trying to stop her hands from shaking. She listened into the dark forest for any sort of movement, but something seemed to block her senses.

J’onn.

He must have been using his psychic powers to disguise their position. Dang it! This was bad. Very, very bad.

Alex turned her face to her sister, mouthing, “Where are they?”  
Kara could only shake her head. She and Alex wee the last two standing and there was no way of telling where the threat lured. Alex cursed under her breath.

Suddenly the crack of a breaking twig filled the air and made them both jump. It was close. Way closer than they had anticipated.

“Come out, Danvers. We know where you are. You can’t hide from us,” Maggie’s cold voice rang through the forest and made Alex shiver. Kara’s heart was pounding so much by now that she feared it might just jump right out of her chest. She looked at her sister who was signalling her the direction from which the voice had come. Maggie must have found cover behind a group of trees a few feet away.

“It’s time that you give up, Alex,” Maggie yelled. “There is no way you can make it out of here. Surrender and accept your defeat and no harm will come to you.”

Alex shifted her body slightly. She was now pressed against Kara. She jumped to her feet, hear head above the rock now.

“Never!” she screamed and managed to drop back to the ground just in time. A spray of bullets soared over their heads, coming from two sides, hitting the trees behind them.

“Kara, now!” Alex whispered and Kara immediately put her arms around her sister’s waist, leaping off the ground. Alex opened fire at the same time. They heard a scream and Kara felt someone else jumping up in the air, flying towards them. She swung her sister around, another scream followed and the Martian Manhunter tumbled to the ground.

A loud thud and suddenly a blazing light flooded the forest. J’onn got up to his feet as Maggie fought her way out of the brush towards them. Neon pink paint stained their beat-up tactical gear. Kara floated back to the ground, letting Alex go as soon as their feet touched the ground. 

Maggie ran towards them, catching Alex in a tight embrace as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Kara and J’onn abruptly turned around to give the two some space while the rest of the Superfriends slowly made their way back onto the playing grounds.

“This is the best bachelorette party ever!” Maggie exclaimed as they finally parted again and Alex grinned from ear to ear. She had been a little sceptical when Lena and Kara approached them with their idea, but in hindsight, this was probably the most fun Alex had in a long time. 

She slung one arm around her fiancée’s shoulders and the other around her sister’s.   
“I totally agree,” Alex said and kissed Maggie’s cheek. Maggie snuggled closer to Alex’s side, turning her face to look up to her.  
“You know, we both make a really good team, but damn, Danvers, you and your sis? You two are badass! That move was genius.”  
Kara and Alex looked at each other and grinned.

“We can’t help it.”  
“We’re the badass Danvers sisters!”


End file.
